


Une cape pour deux

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (mais il l'aime), Arthur est tellement fatigué, Gen, Merlin est le plus grand boulet de tous les temps, They are cute and they protect each other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'il haïssait le plus dans l'hiver : la nature morte autour de lui, le froid qui lui glaçait les os, ou son abruti de prince qui refusait obstinément de rester au chaud dans le château.





	Une cape pour deux

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais promis du Merthur, j'allais pas dire au revoir à mon cher fandom aussi vite :D  
> C'est tout petit et tout fluff, mais j'aime toujours écrire sur ces deux boulets qui veillent l'un sur l'autre (et j'ai cet headcanon qu'Arthur part toujours avec une cape en plus pcq il sait que Merlin oublie TOUJOURS sa veste)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

\- Merlin, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas pris une veste un peu plus chaude, ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel valet avec un peu plus de jugeote ?  
Le serviteur s'apprêta à répondre - il était hors de question que la remarque d'Arthur reste impunie -, mais le nuage de buée qui s'échappa de sa bouche le surprit, et un frisson le parcourut sous sa maigre veste.  
Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait été eu des idées plus brillantes que de laisser son manteau le plus chaud au château, alors que son Altesse sérénissime avait eu une soudaine envie d'aller à la chasse. Quelle idée aussi de se rendre au fin fond des bois en plein hiver...  
\- Bon, ça suffit, tes dents claquent si fort que tu fais fuir tout le gibier. Descends.  
Merlin comprit qu'au ton d'Arthur, l'ordre n'était pas discutable - mais il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand le prince lui fit face, un air excédé au visage :  
\- Je maintiens que, si je tombe malade, ce sera entièrement de votre fau...  
Mais il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, figé de surprise, alors qu'Arthur prenait sa chaude cape pour la lui boutonner sur les épaules.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ramener ton cadavre frigorifié à Camelot, Gaïus me tuerait.  
\- Mais c'est qu'il se cache un cœur et une âme sous cette armure, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Merlin - et il dut admettre qu'il avait un peu mérité qu'Arthur rabatte la cape sur sa tête.  
Maintenant, il devait se préparer à entendre son prince se plaindre du froid pendant le reste de leur escapade.


End file.
